


Drama Club (Voltron High School AU)

by Radioactivehelena



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Agender Pidge | Katie Holt, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety Disorder, Depression, F/F, F/M, Filipino Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Japanese Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactivehelena/pseuds/Radioactivehelena
Summary: After moving from his mom house to his dad's Keith meets a small group of drama nerds, where he finds himself quickly falling in love with the boy who has the voice of an angle. Keith Kogane was not gay. He did not think of boys as the view, and especially not, cocky douche boys that he just met. Yet, here he was, suddenly thrust in a new high school, a world of lgbt+ and drama. the good and bad kind.





	1. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith kogane meets a gay

Keith stared at himself in the cracked mirror, skimming over the dark bags that lined his eyes, his untamable pitch black hair, and slightly crooked teeth his image distorted by each line made in the glass. By tenth grade standards he wasn't attractive, not in a long shot. He couldn't afford the preppy modern day attire, so instead opted for skinny jeans from the second hand store and whatever flannels his mom could afford. 

As of now all he had to wear were the clothes his mom had bought him before… She… Left. But he knew too soon the pants would go past his ankles and he wouldn't be able to fit his arms through the sleeves of his shirts. With a huff he tried to run his hands through his hair one more time, before heading down stairs. 

Creak, creak, creak. Each step echoed loudly throughout the small house, and each time Keith flinched. He didn't want to wake up his “dad”. He doubted he even knew it was the first day of school, or cared. Not that it mattered to Keith. He didn't love his “dad” anyways. 

He headed into the kitchen, opening the fridge and shivering at the sudden rush of cold that hit him. Moving from Arizona to Vermont was quite a change, more than Keith wished he’d ever have to deal with. Yet here he was, in the middle of September, wearing long sleeves! It wasn't even officially fall yet and the leaves were changing varying colors of reds and yellows. 

He pulled out a carton of eggs, looked around for a frying pan, and was eventually making himself breakfast, his mother's special off course. Eggs, salsa, guacamole, peppers and sour cream. His favorite. Keith figured that someone, somewhere also enjoyed this weird dish, but liked to pretend it was uniquely his and his mom. Just the two of them against the culinary world. 

He ate quickly, but not quick enough. He heard a honk of horn and jumped up, throwing on a random jacket, worn out sneakers and heading outside. A bright yellow bus was waiting there to meet him, and Keith smiled at the bus driver, an older guy who looked like he hated life. “I’ll only honk once.” He declared, not even giving Keith a second look.  
“Got it, sir!” Keith muttered, slipping into the first seat, normally reserved for freshman, but now it held the new kid. 

Ah yes, the new kid. That would be Keith's title for the next few weeks, even months. 

If he made friends, and that was a big if. 

Back in his hometown, Keith didn't have many friends. It seemed like every year he was jumping from friend group to friend group, never able to stay put for long. People either got bored of him, or they just grew apart. But Keith didn't mind. At least everyone knew his name, and he always had someone to work with in class. Someone to sit next to. 

Now he was alone. 

As the bus pulled away from his house Keith watched the trees blur together into a miss match of colors. He smirked at a dog that ran after the yellow vehicle. It barked and growled, it's tail wagging until it reached the end of his leash, and was stuck just watching the group of kids heading to school, probably wondering where they were going. Keith wished he could trade places with that dog, instead of having to go to school. 

He turned in attention to the seat next. It was worn, and gross. Gum littered the bottom of it and there were cuts and scratches up and down it. There weren't even seat belts. The bus was old.

Next the bus turned into a rather large neighborhood, with somehow even larger houses. The teen marveled at the architecture, eyes wide. He pressed his fingertips against the foggy glass, ogling at each and every home. Keith could only begin to imagine how much each house costs. A small breath escaped him when they stopped across from a pearly white one, which could only be compared to the White House itself. 

Two kids stood outside, an older boy and his younger brother? Sister? Keith wasn't sure. They each had matching reddish-blonde hair that framed their face in slight curls. If it wasn't for the glasses, and height difference Keith wouldn't be able to tell them apart. 

The mom, who was striking pretty, in a non creepy motherly sort of way gave each of her children a kiss on the forehead before they climbed aboard the bus. 

“Bye pidge!” Said the taller one, heading towards the back seats and friend who were calling his name. The younger one, who must have been pidge, looked lost. 

“Hey sit down!” Cried the bus driver. Panicked, pidge did as they were told and sat down right next to Keith. 

The latter's eyes widened. This was his chance, time to make a friend, a rather rich friend nonetheless. Taking a deep breath, Keith looked down at the kid, who wasn't much shorter then him. 

“Hi!” He smiled. “I'm Keith.” Pidge looked up from their phone where they had been previously typing away furiously pushing up their thin framed glasses. 

“Hello.” They said, as if an expert at greeting people. “I'm pidge! Nice to meet you!” They held out a small hand for Keith to shake, and he obliged. Pidge’s hand was warm, almost to the point of uncomfortably sweaty but for Keith's sake, it hadn't gotten their yet. 

Still smiling, the boy pull his hand back to his side. “So you're new here?” Pidge asked returning their attention to their device, and Keith was taken aback. 

“Uh, yeah how did you know?” He asked, raising a thick black eyebrow. Pidge shrugged.  
“Just haven't seen you around.”  
“Oh.” Keith tapped his fingers against his knee, unsure of how to go on. Pidge was busy with their phone, and Keith was at a loss. The awkwardness was starting to build up between them, like a balloon filling with too much air. Yet someone kept trying to blow it up, no matter how ready it was to pop. 

“What's your schedule look like?” Pidge suddenly ask, and the balloon was let go of, a loud farting noise blowing out of it, awkwardness diminished. 

Keith pulled a crumpled out schedule from his back pocket and held it out to pidge, who compared to the one of their phone. “We have lunch and drama together!” They smiled. Keith smiled back. Making friend wasn't so bad. 

“Cool!” He said. “I’ll see you then!” Pidge nodded, giving Keith his schedule back. 

Before the two of them even knew it, the bus was pulling up to the Manchester High School, and the skin under Keith's eyes crinkled singling a small smile. This he could deal with. This was familiar. He had walked from his house to school almost every day in order to prepare for the transition. 

Taking a deep breath Keith stood up, pulling on his backpack and waiting for pidge to exist the seat. As they left the bus they bid each other goodbye, and the redhead went towards the 9th grade hallway, while Keith went towards the 10th grade hallway. 

He passed many faces, none of them familiar of course. There were the jocks, wearing their jerseys on the firsts day of school, and the kids that screamed geek with talk of when robotics and science club would start. Then there were the kids blending in with the crowd, much like him, only they had a friend or two to talk with. 

Heaving a sigh Keith headed straight towards his locker, turning the knob this way and that before it opened with a pop. It's the first day of school idiots. He thought. You don't need anything but a pencil. Keith put a number two ticonderoga behind his ear and headed towards homeroom. 

The teacher was sitting in his chair, feet resting on his desk. Papers were scattered everywhere, along with posters about space, and rocks. Keith's looked up to see glow in the dark stars on the ceiling and smiled to himself. It reminded him of his bed room at his mom's house, and a familiar stab of nostalgia hit his heart rather forcefully. 

“You're the first one here.” Said the teacher, eyes still closed. Keith jumped, shocked out of his thoughts, surprised he had noticed his presence. 

“Um, yeah.” He said rather lamely. 

“Sit where you want.” The teacher smiled, taking his feet off the desk, straightening out some of his files and looking at Keith. 

Having no friends, and wanting to make a good first impression Keith sat in the smack dab middle of the first row, looking at the name scribbled across the board. Mr.Coran it wrote in rather messy handwriting. 

Double checking his schedule, which was ingrained in his memory anyways Keith confirmed his suspicions. Mr.Coran was his first period earth science teacher. 

Mr.Coran himself walked up to Keith, offering a small smile under a bright red mustache. The teen teen knew for a fact his hair would be quite distracting. He could already see the bright red F on his paper that matched his teachers mustache so perfectly. 

“Keith right?” Keith looked up and nodded. 

“Yeah, how did you know?” 

“I'm a wizard.” He winked at the boy, sending him a mischievous smile. Keith gave him a deadpanned look. “Kidding, kidding. Your name was right there.” The teacher pointed to Keith's schuele and sure enough his name was there. 

Then suddenly Keith's head shot up, and his eyes widened. Mr.Coran, his teacher, who was suppose to be all professional had flicked him. He had actually flicked him! Keith sat in his seat pathetically, mouth hung open in utter shock. Mr.Coran laughed, and headed back towards his desk, throwing his feet up and placing a book over his blue eyes. “Wake me when the bell rings!” 

This school years gonna be fucking great Keith thought to himself. 

*

As lunch rolled around Keith couldn't ignore the gnawing in his stomach, and the way it angrily growled at him. It reminded him of the dog who had barked at the bus earlier, and again he wished he was anywhere but at school. Although, the day has been shocking uneventful. He went from science, to gym, to math, to English and now to Lunch. 

He sat in the front of the cafeteria, near the monitors who lounged and gossiped with each other, lazily watching over the high school student. Keith doubted they actually cared, and if he pulled out a flask of alcohol right now they would ask for some. 

He started going through his back pack, stomach only growing louder when he felt someone sit next to him. Keith looked to his left, eyes widening at the stranger. He was…well... hot. No other words could explain the student sitting next to him. 

He had a tuft of hair that was dyed white and hung in front of his forehead. The rest of his hair was black, and suddenly turned into an undercut. His eyes were dark, but warm and…lovingly? His arms were ripped and it looked like he could tear Keith apart without lifting a finger. 

“Hi I'm Shiro!” He held out a hand, and oh boy was his handshake firm. It screamed: mess with me and i’ll mess with your face. Keith tried to be as equally passive aggressive, while flashing a matching friendly smile at the man. “You're Keith right?” Jeez, did everyone know his name?! 

“Huh, yeah how’d you know?” He asked, pulling his hand away and scratching the back of his neck. Shiro laughed. It was a nice, thick chuckle that fit him. “My friend pidge told me about you. They're buying lunch.”

Keith raised an eyebrow, pulling his book bag onto his lap. “They're?” He asked. It was an innocent question, but the look on Shiro's face was one capable of murder. Keith was oblivious to it. He was oblivious to most things. 

“Yeah.” Shiro didn't move his eyes away from Keith, while the latter dug through his bag. “Pidge uses they/them pronouns. They don't feel like a girl or a boy.”  
“Oh?” Keith still didn't look up. He was more focused on the fact that he hadn't been able to find his lunch yet. “I didn't know that was even a thing. Pretty cool.”

Shiro visibly relaxed. His shoulders, which were once rigid went limp. “Yeah. It's pretty cool. You're new here? Must be hard.” 

Keith shrugged, finally looking up at Shiro. “I mean, kinda. The schools not as big as my old one though, and so far everyone seems nice.” 

Shiro smirked. “Don't let them fool you. I've been here three years and everyone sucks, except for a few.”

“You're a senior?” Keith asked, just as Pidge headed over, carrying two trays of gross school pizza, red jello and burnt fries. “Congrats.”

Shiro smirked, taking one of the meals, and change from the kid. “You have a lunch?” He asked Keith. He bit his lip and shook his head no, frowning.

“I must have left mine at home…” Keith sighed. Shiro pushed over his left over dollar and fifty cents. 

“Go buy an ice cream then.” Keith immediately shoved the money back to Shiro. “No no no I can't do that!” He shook his head, even going as far as to back away from it. “It's your money! You buy ice cream!” Although… He hadn't had anything chocolaty in a while. Not since he moved to his dad's house in the middle of the summer actually. “I'm not even that hungry…” 

Shiro saw the longing look Keith sent the ice cream machine and smiled at pidge, who tried to keep a straight face in return. “Go ahead.” Shiro pressured, although this was the good kind of peer pressure. “We can share.” 

“Well… Okay…” Keith sighed, defeated and got up. It wasn't much of a battle, but Shiro always won. Always. Keith stood in front of the machine, scanning over each item before deciding on a fudge pop and heading back to the table. 

“Here…” He split it in half, giving on side of it to Shiro who took it and set it on the tray. Pidge pounced on it and poor Shiro didn't even stand a chance against the freshman. 

“Hey!” Said the older boy. Pidge stuck out their tongue. “Give it back!” Pidge shook their head and put the whole thing in there mouth, not choking in the slightest. Don't make a blow job joke. Don't make a blow job joke. Keith thought to himself. For the love of God-

“Wow.” Shiro said shocked. “You must give one mighty BJ.”

“What's a BJ?” Pidge asked, pulling out the Popsicle, a line of spit still attached making it 100% worse. 

“Remember the question you asked a couple months ago about the strange noise coming from matts room when I was in there late at night?” Shiro couldn't hide the blush on his face to save his life, but Pidge just nodded intenently. “That's a BJ.” He then shoved jello that perfectly matched his cheeks into his mouth, ignoring all of pidges questions. When they turned to Keith he held his hands up, shaking his head and fighting back giggles. 

“I-I really don't know!” He muttered, pointing to Shiro. “He's just crazy!” 

Shiro and Keith both looked at each other, then burst out laughing. Pidge glared at the pair from across the table. “Cmoooon Shiro you know I don't like not knowing stuff!” Shiro just shook his head. 

“In time dear Pidge in time.”

“I’ll ask Matt!” They related, and anxious to change the subject Keith raised his hand, as if in class. 

“Yes Keith?” Shiro asked, sobering up. 

“Who's Matt?” The eldest boy suddenly blushed bright red, and turned in on himself. Shiro laughed lightly and pidge just rolled their hazel eyes. 

“Matts my brother.” Pidge stated boredly, and Shiro smacked the child lightly. 

“Matts my boyfriend.” 

Keith choked on his popsicle. So Keith really wasn't all that great at blow jobs, good to know. “Boyfriend?” 

Now while Keith was painfully oblivious, and was lost in the world of everything transgender, he knew gay people existed. He knew they were real, he had just never met one. 

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “Is that a problem?” His voice was laced with a threatening tone.

“No no no no!” Keith said quickly, shaking his head. “Of course not!” Shiro still didn't look too convinced, his face a mask of all other emotions. 

“Look, Keith, buddy, you seem pretty cool. Just don't mess with me or my friends and everything will be fine. Maybe we’ll even be friends.” Keith swallowed thickly. 

“R-right…” Questions flooded Keith's mind, threatening to drown him in thoughts but he stayed silent too afraid of what Shiro might say. He wanted to know more about being gay, being trans, everything else. 

Pidge sighed. “Don't scared the kid.” They said. “Especially on his first day.” 

Shiro let out a small but friendly smile. “All in good fun Pidge. All in good fun.” They raised their eyebrows, just as the bell rang. 

Quickly Pidge shoved the rest of their pizza crust in their mouth, before heaving heavy AP books into their arms and heading out the front doors. “Catch ya later!” They called, only it didn't sound like that due to the food shoved between their teeth. Before Keith could say good bye they were lost in the crowd of kids. 

“You know where you going next?” Shiro asked, still flashing that friendly smile. Keith nodded. 

“Yeah. Thank you though, i’ll see you around I guess?” Shiro saluted them good bye then he too disappeared behind the corner. Keith stood in the slowly emptying cafeteria, still clutching an empty popsicle stick. Two friends. He had managed to make two friends. Sure, an over protective dad friend and a child nerd but it was better than nothing. With a smile he headed towards his next class. 

*

Keith got lost on his way to eighth period, his final class of the day. It was in the auditorium so I shouldn't have been too hard to miss, but of course he did. If it weren't for the soft piano music echoing down the halls he doubted he would have ever found it. Lucky for him the sweet sound drew him in, and he pushed open the door immediately captivated by the voice singing along to the instrument.  
It was a slow song, and half way through. Keith couldn't help the disappointment that rang through his heart because he wouldn't be able to hear the whole thing, and closed his eyes to get full immersion with the rest of the song. 

I always thought I might be bad  
Now I'm sure that it's true  
‘Cause I think you're so good  
And I'm nothing like you 

Keith swayed on his feet slightly. The song was sweet, and fit whoever was singing it perfectly. 

Look at you go!  
I just adore you  
I wish that I knew  
What makes you think I'm so special 

Keith could answer that question in a heartbeat, it was this person's voice duh. That's what made them so special. Each word was perfectly pronounced, yet not to the point of it being too harsh. 

If I could being to do  
Something that does right by you  
I would do about anything  
I would even learn how to-

“Steven universe you fucking nerd!” Keith knew that voice that. It was pidge. When he opened his eyes he realized he was still in the middle of a school, closer towards the end of the day. Shiro and a boy who looked shockingly like Pidge were cuddled up together in the far corner of the auditorium.  
Pidge themselves was pushing past him, sitting next to a thicker boy with dark skin. Here and there seats were being filled with more and more kids, while Keith still stood lamely in the middle of the room. 

“Very nice, Lance.” said a woman who was seated at a piano, and Keith guessed she was the teacher. She continued to go on about how he should try out for the school musical, when Keith's eyes landed on this Lance kid and-holy fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oya oya oya yeah so a i've never posted on here before we'll see how it goes. lolololol


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith is a lil gay and lance is v bi

Bonding exercise. Keith's favorite. No matter how keen he was on the idea, no amount of enthusiasm he poured into this activity nothing could beat his teacher, who had told everyone just to call her Allura. No Mrs. No Miss. Nothing of the sorts. Maybe they too were genderless like Pidge, but something told Keith otherwise. 

Maybe it was long blue and pink dress that hung around their ankles in ruffles. Maybe it was the extravagant makeup around their eyes or the sweet, high voice they spoke with. However Keith was learning not to judge people, and decided just to use she/her for now.

“Find a partner!” She clapped her hands together, beaming at the group of teenagers. Keith looked to Shiro, but he of course was already with Matt, Pidges brother. They hadn't left each other's side since the lesson had begun, snuggling closer and closer. .

He scanned the room for Pidge next, who was already pouncing on the bigger boy dressed in mostly yellow. The kid looked friendly enough and if all else failed at least he had a group of three he could go to. 

“What?! Pidge no fair hunks my best friend!” All eyes turned to a kid in a green jacket. He was glaring at the younger classmen in a somewhat playful, somewhat I’ll murder you way. Pidge just smirked. 

“Finders keepers.”

“You can't use that rule with a person!” The kid screeched and Keith recognized him as the boy who had been singing earlier. His screaming voice was nothing like his singing voice. 

Luckily Allura was soon to the rescue of Hunk, who look rather distraught. He kept eyeing his two friends, caught up between who to partner up with. “Lance,” said the teacher rather pointedly, giving him a disapproving look. “Why don’t you try this activity with someone you don't know? You might make a new friend!” Lance hung his arms in defeat, his mouth quirking downwards into a frown. He didn’t put up much of a fuss, which keith was grateful for seeing as he was the old kid with someone to work with. 

“Fiiiine!” He groaned, kicking out his foot and glaring at the ground. 

“Who doesn't have a partener?” Allura asked, smiling at the class despite the attitude of her student. Keith was of course the only one to raise his hand, a timid, shaky one at that. “See, go join, Keith right?” The boy, who evidently was keith nodded. Grumbling to himself, and kicking at the dust around his feet Lance headed towards Keith, hands shoved in the deep pockets of his jacket. 

Lance was taller then Keith, and immediately the latter knew his height would be held against him for however long their friendship lasted, if this little bonding exercises turned into a friendship. With Lances douchey smirk and his childish attitude Keith doubted so. 

“What up mullet head?” Yup, nope keith was not dealing with this. He didn't even have a mullet! Since when did his hair scream business in the front, party in the back?! While keith was busy having a hair identity crisis, Allura had gone over all directions for the activity they were suppose to be doing, and when Lance looked at him expectantly. He was more lost than nemo. 

“You’re the shorter one!” He hissed, glaring at him, hands in fists. Keith raised an eyebrow, even more confused. But he’d been right. Lance had brought up height. God he wanted to punch him, right between the eyes and square in the nose. It’d be really nice to fuck up that nose. “...so you have to go first.” Keith had to stop doing that. He had to stop zoning out, but the image of lance beaten up and bloody was one to treasure. Pay back for that height comment. As long as keith didn't mess up those godly vocal chords he figured all would be well. 

“Right…” Keith bit his lip, wringing his hands together behind his back. “So i just…” He started cluelessly, urging lance to tell him the rest. 

Lance rolled his bright blue eyes, shaking his head. “Interview me. Just ask me questions.” Keith sighed. At least it wasn't that hard of a last period class. 

“Favorite color?” He asked, trying to stay as bland as possible. Lance rolled his eyes again. 

“Oh c’mon you couldn't have thought of something more interesting? Blue. You?” 

“Red.” 

“Boring. Isn't that like the most favorite color of boys out there?” So Keith now knew two things about his partner, he liked the color blue and he wasn't very good with people. Ditto lance, ditto. Keith thought. 

“My turn!” Lance smiled, and went from flicking dirt out of his finger nails to standing straight. “What's your favorite anime?” 

Keith stared that Lance blankly. Sure, he was Asian but tended to stay away from those stereotypes, to the point of not even eating rice for a whole year in sixth grade. His mom, who had been proud of her heritage had let keith throw his little fit. She had let him figure himself out, let him realize that he in fact loved rice. But anime? Keith had, had enough stereotyping to last a lifetime in elementary school when some kid screamed at him for the attack on pearl harbor. 

“Never watched one.” He shrugged. Lance's eyes widened. 

“What?!” He screamed, and again keith was wondering how such a wonderful singer could sound so awful.

“Don’t expect everyone to be a weeaboo like you, lance!” Came a deep voice from another corner of the room. It was the boy who Lance and Pidge had been fighting over. Hunk. Lance flipped the two off, and the pair turned around, shoving giggling faces into their arms. 

“You, me, today after school sword art online.” Lance smirked, one side of his lips quirking up. Keith raised an eyebrow, oblivious to the blush slowly spreading across the taller boys cheeks. 

“Excuse me?” 

“You heard me.” 

“Ooooh my god Lance that is not how you ask someone out!” Shiro screamed across the auditorium, Matt snuggled into his side, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“Oh please like you could come up with anything better!” 

“Actually…” Matt burst out laughing. 

“Besides…” Lance blushed even redder. “I'm not asking him out on a date! No homo!” Matt and Shiro made eye contact then burst out laughing again. 

“Right, just bi.” Lance shook his head, then nudged Keith, who looked up at the boy as if he had been shocked, previously lost in thought, drowning in his mind. 

Self doubting concern tugging him under the icy waters of potential boyfriend lake, his eyes squeezed shut against the initial shock of the question being asked. He clawed desperately at the water, trying to grab hold of something to ground himself, something to keep him on planet earth when he meet those bright blue eyes, and everything calmed. Keith could breathe again, and coughed up water harshly, chocking non stop, but he was on dry land. Lance’s douchey, cocky smiled had melted into one of concern. 

“So, you free this afternoon?” His voice was softer now, as if realizing Keith's panic. A good question, one that even keith didn't know the answer to himself. Would his dad let him out? Would he care? 

“U-um…”

Lance put a hand on keith's shoulder. It felt strangely comforting. “My older sister can drive you if you need?” 

“Need Luciel to drive you places now huh?” Shiro smirked, and lance stuck out his tongue, going cross eyes before his attention was back to Keith, face a gentle, free of all previous teasing actions. 

“That’d be nice…” Keith admitted, still nervous about his dad, and potential boyfriend lake that sat in the foreground ominously. Lance brightened, lips spreading into a shit eating grin. 

“Great! We can even work on our monologues!”

“Monologues?” Keith asked, turning his head to the side like a lost puppy in confusion. Lance shook his head. 

“You really weren't listening huh? We have to write monologues about our partners and hand them in by the end of the week.” 

No wonder everyone had picked one of their friends keith thought to himself, looking around. It seemed like almost everyone knew each other in this class anyways except for him, which send shards of worry into his heart. A need to impress the others overcame him, but with lance as his partner… he would never let that happen. For all keith knew he’d go up on stage and talk about how small of a dick keith had compared to how big his personality was. 

The bell rang, shocking keith out of his thoughts and he hurried to grab his stuff, shoving books into his bag when lance stopped him. “My sister parks in the back parking lot, so we have to hurry before any teachers catch us.” Keith nodded. He had almost forgotten about going to lance's house. He kept trying to shove his stuff into his backpack when lance grabbed his hand, and started pulling him through the auditorium. Shiro and matt made a fuss over it of course, raising their eyebrows and screaming. “Ooooh!” Keith barely had time to register their reactions though, when he was being yanked down the halls at an alarming speed, eyes wide with shock. He looked over at lance, the only thing not blurry in a world of kids passing by in a rush. 

The boys cheeks were flushed red, and when they stopped, pushing open the door of the back parking lot Keith could make out beads of sweat on his forehead. If anything, keith was cold. He smirked down at lance as he leaned against the building for support and tried to catch his breath. 

“Shut up asshole.”

“I didn't say anything.” 

“I said shut u-AAAAH!” 

The honk of a horn scared Lance half to death, and he jumped up, breath knocked out of him again. A girl, who looked much like lance was sitting in a blue truck that looked like it had ran over one to many speed bumps. The way lance smiled at it though was as if it was the latest edition spaceship. “Lion! Baby girl I missed you!” He cried out and ran up to the vehicle, tapping it’s car ass. 

“You named your car lion?” Keith deadpanned. Lance glared at him.

“It’s a clever name!” 

“It’s not even your car!” said the girl, blue eyes sharp and piercing. Dark eyeliner was perfectly flicked above her eyes and her lips were painted Keith’s favorite color of red. 

“It will be soon enough!” 

“Yeah, yeah hurry up hermanito!” (little brother)

“Aye aye tengo un huésped sea agradable. además de que es lindo!” (aye aye i have a guest be nice. plus he's cute.) Lance spat back. 

“¡ otro! ¿Se puede dejar de ser gay por un hermano minutos a poco?” (Another one! Can you stop being gay for a little brother minute?) Keith had no clue what was going on, but saw a flash of hurt sped over Lance's face. His sister must have too because she said. “Alright, okay hurry up, get in the back.” 

“The back?” Keith asked, and Lance nodded, jumping up and swing himself into the back of the truck. The car swayed back and forth, nearly tilting over. Keith stared at him blankly. 

“C’mon give me your bag!” Keith held onto the strap on his bag tightly, eyebrow raised. 

“You want me to sit in the trunk…? You mean with no seat belt, or no seat?!” Lance laughed, shaking his head.  
“It’s save keith, I promise.” Lance's sister honked the horn loudly, making keith jump this time. “Hurry hurry!” She yelled, and lance offered keith a hand. The latter stared at it for a second, before allowing Lance to pull him into the vehicle, only lance didn't let go and the black haired boy didn't mind. If anything the warmth of the other's hand made him feel safer as they started speeding away. 

Wind whipped at keith's hair and screamed in his ears. The air outside stung in a sickeningly sweet type of way, and before he knew it lance’s sister was blasting a song that sounded oddly familiar and brand new all at once. Lance knew it though, and that grin magically appeared on his face again. 

This is a black, black ski mask song  
So put all of your anger on  
In the truly gruesome do we trust  
I will always land on you like a sucker punch

The taller boy screamed the words at the top of his lungs and keith was worried he would ruin his godly voice, but lance wasn't. He just kept sing, fighting against the wind and the radio. 

Singing I am your worst, I am your worst nightmare  
I am your worst, I am your worst nightmare

He looked at keith, then batted his eyelashes, looking absolutely ridiculous with his brown locks being pull in all different directions. 

If you knew, knew what the bluebirds sing at you  
You would never sing along  
Cast them out 'cause this is our culture  
These new flocks are nothing but vultures

Lance held out the last note for as long as he could, sounding tone deaf. He held his hands out in front of him, no longer holding keiths as if singing into a microphone. 

Because they took our love and they filled it up  
Filled it up with novocaine and now I'm just numb  
And now I'm just numb  
Don't mind me, I'm just a son of a gun  
So don't stop, don't stop 'till your heart goes numb  
And now I'm just numb  
I don't feel a thing for you

He pointed at keith digging his finger into the boy's chest. When he looked down Lance quickly flicked keith’s face back up, much like his teacher had done to him. The blue eyed boy was laughing hard, but it got eaten up by the wind and the music. Keith wished he had gotten to hear it. 

I'm just a problem that doesn't wanna be solved  
So could you please hold your applause  
Take this sideshow and all its freaks  
And turn it into the silver screen dream

Keith could see how lance was quickly becoming his problem. How that stupid, stupid grin made him want to punch the teen but also catch his lips in a tender kiss. 

Singing I am your worst, I am your worst nightmare  
I am your worst, I am your worst nightmare

If you knew, knew what the bluebirds sing at you,  
You would never sing along  
Cast them out 'cause this is our culture  
These new flocks are nothing but vultures

The way Lance was dancing was ridiculous. He moved the best he could sitting down while his sister sped down a windy road, with lots of head movements and finger guns that keith prayed were ironic. Lance was breathless, cheeks flushed a dark red as he tried his best to keep up with the fast song, but failed in the end. He collapsed against Keith’s chest, smile still plastered across his face. 

Keith didn't move. He looked down at the boy, who was lying rather awkwardly on top of him, black hair whipping in front of his face and temporarily blocking the view. His own heart rate sped up, but he blamed it all on the fact that he was zooming down a street with lots of twists and turns with no seat belt. 

Besides Keith Kogane was not gay. He did not think of boys as the view, and especially not, cocky douche boys that he just met. Yet Keith found himself wrapping his arms around Lance and pulling him and impossibly closer. No, Keith Kogane was not gay, but perhaps for a moment he could pretend that it was normal for two boys who had just met to cuddle in the back of a truck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i find it easier to just put the English translate right in the chapter hope you don't mind


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update!

Lance lived on a ranch. The one story house kind, but also the kid that seemed to hold an endless amount of animals that Lance called his siblings. 

Lily was the youngest, and the only glaringly different one in the house old. When keith first stepped in she greeted him by tugged on his flannel and sticking her finger in one of the holes in his shirt. Keith had proceeded to yelp, eyes wide and try and tug his clothes back which caused the hole to become bigger. Lance laughed, closing the door behind him and scooping up the small child. “This is Lily.” He smiled. “Normally she’s at daycare but she’s sick right now.” Keith could tell. Her blonde hair stuck to her forehead with sweat, yet she was shivering. “Lily meet keith.” 

“Keif!” She reached out sticky hands to try and grab him. Keith backed away, overwhelmed by the amount of toys littered on the floor. Lance laughed again, and put the little girl on his lip. 

“Lun’s most likely in her room right now.” The taller boy dropped his voice into a whisper. “She’s in her ‘i can do everything myself’ phase, it’s best to just leave her alone.” Keith nodded. He remembered that phased. Dark times, dark times. “The Laney’s still at school, 6th grade, you know Luciel she’s a senior did a tell you that?” While Lance deprived him on his family, he also grabbed some apple slices from the fridge crunching on them and talking with his mouthful. “I’m the middle child out of seven.” 

Keith choked on his spit, eyes wide. For most of his life it had always just been him and his mom, the two of them living in a small apartment under the warm arizona sun. But six other siblings?! Keith could barely share the apple slices Lance offered him. 

The latter set the little girl in a height chair, pulling out some pudding when he saw how she tried to grab the food the two older boys were snacking on. “Want one?” 

“Sure.” 

“Vanilla or chocolate?” 

“Who the fuc-”

“Freaking!” Lance interrupted Keith. “Freaking. There is a child present.” 

“Right, er-” Keith wasn't use to having a filter. His mom didn't care if he swore or not, and his Dad didn't pay enough attention to him, or any for the matter. “What kinda person likes vanilla pudding?” Lance raised an eyebrow in mock hurt. 

“I do. Am i not a person Keith?” The blue eyed boy tossed him a cup of pudding.   
“Not in a long shot.” Keith teased, watching Lance grab some spoons, and then sit down next to his baby sister, starting to fed her. 

“So,” Keith sat the other side of the table, dipping an apple slice in the chocolate, savoring the sweetness that coated his tongue. “You didn't mention your other sister. You said you had seven right?” 

Lance looked up from where he had been previously cooing at Lily, eyes staring at nothing. It took him a while for him to answer and when he did his voice was covered in a layer of thickness. “She’s at college.” Keith didn't understand why Lance was acting so upset about that, but shrugged it off. He must miss her, he thought. Before keith could delve too deep into that topic Lance was back to normal, giggling at his baby sister as if nothing had happened. 

*

“This is where the magic happens.” Lance said, opening the door to his bedroom, causing Keith's eyes to go wide at the innuendo. “By that i mean actual magic of course. I took a class in seventh grade for the talent show but Luciel wouldn't let me cut her in half so it was a waste.” 

Keith looked around at the room. It was small, with a bed pushed against the far corner so to make it seem bigger. The walls were painted a dark blue, and clothes littered the floor. Poster adorned the wall of bands and animes Keith had never heard of, as well as toys. “They're actions figures not toys and don't you dare make fun of them.” Lance’s voice rang in his head from earlier, right before they started down the hallway of bedrooms. Keith was pretty sure they were toys, and nothing else. A string of Christmas lights hung around a window sill. 

Lance pushed a pile of clothes of his bed and onto the floor before climbing onto the bed. The smaller boy stood in the doorway helplessly lost on what to do. He’d never seen a kids room look so normal. He envied Lance for it. When he was at his mom’s house nothing was allowed to be out of place. The bed was always to be made in the morning, coffee on the table before his mom had woken up and dishes washed and put away. Those were the rules. And they worked. They made things run smoother. Made things easier. But looking at the flood of dirty laundry and candy wrappers on Lances floor, Keith felt an overwhelming sense to pick it up.

“You should stop doing that.” Keith looked up at the voice confused. “Disapearing into your own little world I mean. Try living in the present.” His cheeks turned bright red at that, and he looked away from Lance. “Now c’mon i refuse to fail this project so let me ask you some questions.” 

Keith closed the distance from the doorway to the bed, sinking into the worn mattress and picking at the light blue duvet. “I guess I’ll start of easy.” Lance joked, crossing his legs and sitting to face his partner. “Why’d move here?”

I’ll start of easy. Lance’s words rang in Keith's ear like an aftermath of a slap to the face, and felt very much like one. Why’d you move here? Why’d you move here? Huh? Huh? The questions bounced around in his brain like the bounciest of balls, and the effect on him physically was obvious.

Keith started to bounce his leg up and down, chewing on his lip while he thought. He had just met Lance, literally just a few hours ago. Did he dare go into a heartbreaking backstory like this was some type of fanfiction or something? Did he dare spill his secrets, tell Lance about his mom, about his old town and the rules and his friends and everything? If he opened his mouth Keith was afraid he would never stop talking. Like it would be word vomit after word vomit, violently spilling from his mouth like a torrent of waterfall thoughts. 

And then Lance was there, gently poking Keith's nose and shaking his head. “I told you not to do that.” He joked, and Keith realized how close he was, and how their breath mingled, and how Keith's probably smelled like spicy eggs and chocolate and Lance’s smelled like apples… You're doing it again Keith, he thought to himself and shakily pulled his face away from Lances. 

“You don't have to answer me if it's too much.” Lance leaned back a look of…. Disappointed on his face? But it quickly disappeared and reappeared that quirky, annoying smile again, that so easily was contagious. 

“Well, ah just family stuff.” Keith admitted, looking anywhere but at Lance. How could he when his eyes shone so brightly, like a lake on a summer's day daring Keith to jump in. Lance smirked. 

“Tell me about it.” He leaned back against the array of pillows, still smiling lightly at Keith. “Dad get a new job?” 

“Something like that…” 

“Anyways we need to finish this project, so what makes Keith special?” Lance asked, fishing around on the floor until he found a pen and notebook, then he returned to his previous comfortable position, uncapping the pen with his teeth and spitting it onto the bed. He asked the question in such a way that it made the answerer blush bright red. Am i being flirted at? He asked himself. No. No way. Lance is an asshole. A vanilla pudding eating, pretty looking asshole. 

Keith shrugged helplessly.

“Oh c’mon there has to be something!” Lance cooed, tapping his pen against the notebook. When again the black haired boy didn't answer Lance sighed. “Fine, fine I’ll start.” He took a deep breath, and stopped tapping his pen as if to figure out his thoughts, and again for a split second Keith was subjected to that side of Lance that the boy hadn’t seemed to master hiding behind a smile. It was there and then it was gone. 

“I”m Lance McClain and I have a pretty normal life in Manchester Vermont. I have a big family, and a young mom and I love the color blue because it reminds me of the sky on a perfect day and my favorite season is summer because up here it’s warm but not too warm plus we can crank the ac and sometimes I get a little too hyper and I need to learn to think before I speak and I love anime, even the really lame ones like sword art online because c'mon it’s cheesy, and.... wow I’ve been going on for a while huh? Should I stop?” 

Keith wanted to asked Lance to never stop. The way his blue eyes lit up with excitement and his hands moved when he spoke, it was more than cute. It reminded him of an excited puppy caught up in its first game of fetch. “It’s fine.” Keith couldn't get rid of the small smile on his lips, just because Lance was smiling too. “You can go on.” 

Lance shrugged. “I don’t really have much else to say, that’s it for me.” Keith knew for a fact that their was much more to Lance, he hadn’t mentioned his amazing voice or his the way his aura could change from massive dick head to loving big brother in seconds. But Keith didn't push. He wasn’t one to push anyways, considering the fact he couldn't answer one simple question. “Oh shit I forgot!” Lance shot up, shocking Keith out of his previous peaceful daze. “Sword art online!” The taller boy pulled a laptop onto his lap, and Keith smirked at the amount of stickers that littered the front. He couldn't even see the apple logo. 

There was one of a dog with a crown, a few different stickers from books and TV show’s Keith had never heard of and an overwhelming amount of stars. It was cute, in a childish need to cover everything in stickers sorta way. 

“Well?” Lance asked, the laptop balanced on his lap, eyes wide and expectedly looking at Keith. There was now a space between him and the wall. “Are you gonna watch it or not?” 

“Oh right…” Keith crawled over to Lance, feeling his breath caught in his throat. Why are you acting this way idiot it’s just some stupid boy. He thought to himself, and carefully laid down on the pillows so not to touch Lance.

The other kid hit the space button and the anime started playing through episode one. Right away keith realized something was off. “It’s in japanese…” He muttered, eye’s glued to the screen so he didn’t miss a single word. At least that’s what he told himself. It most definitely wasn't because he didn't want to look up and catch Lances eye’s and have their breaths mingle into one again. Still, keith felt his heartbeat in his stomach. 

“No duh.” Keith could hear the eye roll in Lance’s voice. “I want you to get the full experience. Now shut up and watch.” But the black haired boy didn’t want to shut up. He never wanted to shut up when it came to Lance, instead teasing him relentlessly. So keith stayed silent, brought his knees to his chest and rest his head there, as if to protect himself and let the slow hum of Lance repeating what the characters said in mostly broken Japanese tame the butterflies inside him. 

Keith woke up, his head on top of Lances, brown hair tickling his cheek. He looked around blearily, lifting his head, neck stiff when it hit him. He had woken up. As in he had fallen asleep. To be expected of a kid who had just returned from summer break and had to wake up at 5 am but what time was it?! Looking out the window told Keith it was dark out, and he swore, turning to Lance when he had another holy fuck moment. Honestly when wasn't he with this kid? 

Lance’s head was on Keith’s shoulder, drool dripping out his mouth, his hair a mess of bed head, but how?! He hadn’t moved from Keith’s shoulder the entire time they had been napping. Keith didn’t wanna wake him up, but… it was late and if he didn't hurry home his dad would be mad. A quick look at the clock told him it was nearly nine thirty. 

Yet Lance looked so peace. So… Not asshole. His face was clear of wrinkles from stress, and his chest fluidly went up and down. Keith wanted nothing more than to cover him up with a blanket and run away. It felt like he was intruding, like this was Lance’s safe spot, full of his stupid posters, and fairy lights. But he had to get home. And fast. 

“Hey lance…” Keith whispered, gently shaking his shoulder. “We fell asleep.” Lance looked up at Keith, his blue eyes shining with exhaustion, and then without thinking he wrapped his arms around Keiths neck and buried his head in his shoulder. 

“Too early. Wake me up when september ends.” The black haired boy figured that was another reference he didn't get to one of Lance’s many, many anime’s. Carefully moving the laptop so he didn't get hurt Keith pushed his legs off the bed, then shoved Lance off. 

“AAAAH!” Lance screamed, landing in a pile of long limbs on the floor. 

“C’mon.” Keith whispered, afraid to wake up one of his new friends siblings. “My Dad’s gonna be mad.” 

“Shit what time is it?” Lance asked, jumping up and checking his phone. Nine thirty on the dot. Oh god Mr. Kogane was going to be so pissed. So very pissed. Shoes and jacket still on, Keith started to rush Lance while the latter glared at him, not moving. “Next time you are not wearing dirty sneakers in my bed!” He shook his head, then threw on a sweatshirt and headed out the door, knocking on a random bedroom door. 

Luciel answered, wearing nothing but a too big pink tee shirt. It hung loosely off her shoulders and oh god was she not wearing a bra?! Keith shielded his eyes. “What little brother?!” She asked, brown hair in a messy bun on top of her head. “It's late. Shouldn't you be asleep?”

“It's only 9!” Lance defended himself. “I'm not a little kid!” 

“Well, please be courteous of the little ones in the house.” Luciel, shook her head, Keith peeked through his fingers to see her glaring down at her little brother, a hand on her hip. “And shut up.”

“I need a ride.” Lance said, ignoring her previous statement. “Keith's out past his curfew.” The older girl looked at Keith, as if just noticing him and nodded. 

“Right, okay i’ll be dressed in a minute meet me out in the truck.” Luciel said, annoyed. But that was her job as the big sister right? To be annoyed with her little brother. Ignoring her, Lance took Keith's hand and pulled him down the stairs. 

Keith was shocked at how soft Lance's hand was, and how nicely it fit in his own, like it was meant to be held. They made it in the kitchen, but neither one of the boys let go. The lights were off, and as they stumbled towards the door blindly Keith heard a sound that sent chills down his back. 

“Excuse me Lance?” The kid who was being addressed quickly dropped Keith’s hand as a light was flipped on and it flooded the room, making everyone squint but the woman leaning against the front door. The only escape. “What are you doing up at nine?”

“Oh my god why does everyone think I'm a child?!” Lance cried pouting like a little kid and disproving his point. If Keith wasn't so afraid of this strange woman who loomed over him, he would have laughed. 

“You skipped dinner. You didn't do your chores. And you had a guest over! Where are your manners?!” The woman seemed to be fuming, but in an instant she headed over to Lance and pinched his cheek. “My dear son, have I taught you nothing?”

Oh. Keith thought. So this is Lance’s mom. He would not have guessed that, even if she had washed his mouth out with soup and sent him to bed without dinner. 

This woman was….young. Far too young to have a child who was a senior in highschool. Youth radiated through her, from her dark shiny hair to sparkly blue eyes. She kept pinching Lance’s cheeks, and cooing over him, asking about his first day as Keith awkward stood to the side. 

“Mom mom mom….” Lance groaned, trying to escape her grip. When she didn't let go he tried again. “Mama I have a friend here!” The woman quickly straightened from where she had been previously leaning down to her sons height and smiled at Keith. 

He couldn't tell if it was friendly or not. 

“Nice to meet you….!” Keith said holding out his hand the the woman shook it, giving his hand a little squeeze. Keith knew that trick, knew it was suppose to show who was in charge, but shrugged it off. 

“Nice to meet you too.”

“Okay assholes get in the-mama!” Luciel smiled at her mom, lips pulled thin, eyes wide and innocent as if she hadn't just sworn. 

“Go ahead.” said the older woman. “Get going.” Keith let out a little sigh, not nearly loud enough for anyone to hear and followed the McLain’s to the truck. Again, him and Lance climbed in the back, Keith having a hard time in the dark. 

“Here,” Lance held out his hand and the shorter boy gladly took it, letting himself be pulled aboard. Stars twinkled above the small house as they drove away, Luciel quick to turn down the music when neighbors started to yell. They were the drunk kind, sitting on their front porch, half dead, but nonetheless it was rude to blast panic! At the disco so late at night. 

 

By the time Keith got to his house, it was 9:40, which meant it took about six minutes or so to drive to Keith’s house from Lance’s. Jumping out of the truck, and landing shakily on his knees the later thanked the two sibling over and over again. 

“Don't worry about it.” Lance smiled softly. Just as Keith was about to turn around Lance screamed. “Wait!” And threw a bag to the other boy. “You almost forgot this. Left it in my room, idiot.” 

Door unlocked, Keith stepping inside the car drove awake, Lance screaming his good byes and a “wait did you like sword art online?!” Rolling his eyes because he had literally fallen asleep five minutes in and stepping up to his room, Keith collapsed onto his bed. 

Today hadnt been too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Pls leave comments!!!!


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith kogane is not gay nope nope nope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning some death mentioned

Keith's dad actually got up early enough to eat breakfast with him on that next brisk, autumn day. The man himself wore his black boxers and mismatched socks with holes in them, the first time he had gotten up since, July? Since Keith had moved in?

 

“So son,” he muttered, face full of french toast, as if he had any right to call Keith son. “How was your first day?” Keith shrugged. Eventful. Lively. Amazing. Three new friends, plus a cute senior all in one day? Fucking score. 

 

His dad just laughed. The kind that tried to cover the awkward silence like tape trying to cover holes in a cup full of water. It wasn't working. Water spilled from the sides, from the holes, leaving the cup empty, much like the room Keith and his dad occupied. It was full of awkward, empty space and too much air. 

 

“Well…” Keith chewed on his last bite of food slowly, letting his words build up in his mouth. “I guess I’ll see you after school?” He was too ready to leave the room, run away, disappear. 

 

“Yeah.” Mr.Kogane said, leaning back in his chair, dangerously so. “How about some new clothes? Those jeans look a little tight?” Already? Keith thought annoyed, but nodded as he stood up, downing a cup of orange juice and wincing at the pulp. His mom never liked pulp. As he stepped into the frigid morning air, Keith realized his ankles weren't cold. 

 

*

 

Keith Kogane was not gay, yet as lunch rolled around he found himself bombarding Shiro with question after question about him and Matt, much to Pidge’s discomfort. 

 

“When did you know you liked boys?”

 

“Day before Easter, 2012.” Something twinkled in Shiros eyes as he talked, and that something made Pidge shut up. Made Pidge not say a word about how weird it was they were soon to skimmed the topic of Matt’s sex life. Nothing too personal of course, Keith wasn't an asshole. 

 

“Really?” Keith asked, chewing on a rubbery fry. Shiro flicked a piece of broccoli at him. 

 

“Of course not!” He sat back on the uncomfortable bench, giving Keith a clouded look. “It takes time. Lots of time. First you have to figure you out who kinda genders you like, then accept yourself, then come out, maybe not all in the order, or more then once. It's tough buddy.”

 

Keith took another bite of a fry. “Right, for you.” He pointed the bright yellow, artificially flavored food at his new friend. “I'm not gay.” Keith wasn't trying to be rude, just trying to prove a point because Keith Kogane was not gay. 

 

Pidge smirked. “Right just a lil bi. Or pan.”

 

“Pan?” Keith asked, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“Pansexual.” Shiro said patiently. Jeez did Keith have a lot to learn. Like, a lot. “More than two genders.”

 

“Basically a better deal then bi.” Pidge teased. “Because then you get to fuck me.”

 

“Woah! Woah, woah, woah!” Shiro covered his ears. “I will not be having innocent, sweet little Pidge be saying that stuff.” He scolded. “You're like, what? Twelve?!”

 

“I'm fourteen!” They rolled their eyes, taking bite of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. 

 

“But wait, why pan? Like, why not just call it allsexual?” Keith asked, setting down his milk carton. 

 

“Why don’t you ask the,” suddenly Shiro’s voice turned deadpanned and serious. “The insufferable know it all.” 

 

“Oh my god!” Pidge squealed, throwing a piece of crust at shiro, which he expertly dodged. “Do not quote that book at me, especially since you’ve only watched the movie.” Shiro dissolved into a fit of giggles, which did not fit the image of the strong bulky man. 

 

“Anyways, to answer your question Keith pan means all.” 

 

“Ten points to gryffindor.” Shiro put on the silly voice again, much to Pidge’s dismay. 

 

“I’m a slytherin.” they deadpanned. Shiro looked shocked.

 

“What?! No way, you’re a ravenclaw through and through.” Pidge just shrugged. “C’mon you’re a freshie taking higher classes than me! And I would have made valedictorian if it weren't for matt and-”

 

“Those meddling kids.” Keith suddenly cut in, wanting to show that he too knew of pop culture. Harry potter, not so much. His mom had forbid it, and when he tried to take it out of the library in sixth grade he had gotten quite the scolding. 

 

Shiro and Pidge looked at him for a second, not saying anything, and in that time Keith’s heart felt like it was going to burst. Who was he to intrude on this perfectly fine friendship, with his crappy references and shitty jokes? Plus he didn’t know anything about the LGBT+ community. He was as clueless as a football player on a basket ball court. 

 

But then Shiro and Pidge burst out laughing, holding onto their sides as they howled. It might have been a little over dramatic, and little too much, but it helped Keith feel better. And the laughter was too much. He started laughing too, shaking his head, and setting down his milk so it wouldn’t spill everywhere. 

 

*

 

Drama was slowly becoming Keith favorite class, and it was only day two. He wasn’t sure if it was because the teacher was so chill with pretty much everything, or that he got to talk the whole period or if it was Lance. 

 

As he sat in study hall Keith found himself daydreaming about Lance, and his stupid, ugly, blue eyes, and how they shone with excitement when he screamed lyrics at the top of his lungs, soft, wispy hair whipping back and forth in the crazy wind. Yeah, Lance was the ugliest, prettiest person Keith had ever met and he hated it. He hated how caring he was to his younger siblings, and how concerned he was about Keith getting home on time, while still finding away to scream about sword art online. Keith decided he loved sword art online, subtitles, stereotypes and all. 

 

When the bell rang and shocked him out of his daze, Keith realized he had been doodling Lance’s name on his notebook. Quickly scratching it out, he headed to drama. Keith Kogane refused to believe he was gay. 

 

*

 

“Cmooooon Keith I want this to be full of feeling and emotion.” Lance groaned, sprawled across the back of the stage. “Give me that emo phase.”

 

“Never had one.” Keith shrugged, but Lance looked shocked. 

 

“Oh my god, Keith you’ve never had an emo phase?!” He sat up, blue eyes wide, legs spread out. “Hunk Keith's never had an emo phase!” He screamed across the room, and the bigger man turned away from Pidge to scream: “he's in denial! Just look at that black hair!”

 

“And skinny jeans!” Matt hummed from where he sat in the back corner, a few feet away from Lance, snuggled into Shiro’s lap. The latter laughed, shaking his head. 

 

“Remember your emo phase?” He asked his boyfriend, and Matt went bright red. 

 

“Don't mention it!” He groaned, hiding his head in his hands. 

 

“Oooh do tell.” Lance pried, contorting his body so he was looking at the two boys with his head hanging upside down. 

 

“Lots of my chemical romance.” Shiro teased. “And fake piercings.”

 

“Hey, piercings are cool!” Keith cut in, tapping his fingers against his knees. 

 

“Thank you, Keith!” Matt smiled at him, looking just like Pidge. 

 

“Oh my god, you fucking emo’s.” Lance groaned. “Just give me the deepest parts of Keith imaginable.” He lifted his head back up, blue, adorable eyes meeting keith’s and poked him in the gut. 

 

“What is this therapy?” Matt asked, starting to pick at Shiro’s sleeve. 

 

“Yup.” Shiro smirked. “Hiiiii maaaaatt.” He said making one of those stereotypically bullshit group counseling jokes. 

 

Lance groaned. “I'm fucking serious guys, I wanna show Allura I mean business this year, and that I'm not here to just joke around. I wanna write the best fucking monologue she’s ever heard.” 

 

“Good luck Shakespeare.”

 

“Shut up Matt.” The seriousness in his tone made the older boy be silent. Lance closed his eyes, and Keith felt his gut sink, sad he couldn't see his blue eyes anymore. “Just think about it, Lance Mc’Lain, my name in all shinny lights, on the streets of Broadway, people lined up for miles and miles just to see me.” A small smile was played on his lips. “And Allura can give me that head start I need. Give me the leads, main roles, whatever. I need this guys.” 

 

Shiro and Matt were silent when Lance finally opened his eyes and looked straight at Keith. “So what you say? Spill everything?”

 

Pressure. Oh god the pressure. Keith wanted to make Lance happy, he wanted to see him succeed, see his name in those lights, hear him up on a Broadway stage. But share everything? Right now? In front of so many people? No no no no Keith couldn't. 

 

“That's a lot to ask someone.” Matt stepped in, looking up at Shiro for backup. Shiro nodded. “Maybe you share some deep shit first Lance. Share and tell.” Keith let out a little sigh, feeling himself relax. 

 

“Oh, um okay right.” He muttered, turning around so he was sitting in a circle with Matt, Shiro, and Keith. “wow this really is therapy. Well um, hi I'm Lance.”

 

“Hi Lance.” Both Matt and Shiro said at the same time, cracking a small smile. Lance’s previous serious mood lessened. Keith decided he liked cocky, funny Lance better. It suited him more. 

 

“Shut up. Anyways, right deep shit er…” Lance thought for a second, sending a nervous glance Shiro’s way, that went right over Matt’s head but Keith didn't miss it. 

 

Calm down Lance. Shiro seemed to be telling him. Just go ahead. If Keith judges you he's an asshole. Keith wanted to scream. He would never judge Lance. Not in a million years. Even if he had killed people, everyone has their issues right? Lance took a deep breath.

 

“Ah, Keith you asked me about my other sister yesterday right?” Keith nodded, gut twisting. His head was screaming at him, telling him he had been too invasive, too pushy on the first day of a frienship. “Well I don't have an older sister I have an older brother.” 

 

Oh. 

 

Okay. 

 

That wasn't too bad. 

 

“He died last Christmas.” 

 

There it was. The shit storm. The emotional turmoil. The one thing that reminds humans that you're human. That you die, and while #YOLO might be annoying it's true. You only live once. 

 

“I'm sorry.” Keith whispered. And he was, he really was sorry that Lance had to go through all that, but it didn't seem like enough. Keith felt like he needed to say more, like he should be word vomiting his feelings, spilling everything to Lance, sharing his deepest feelings. Screaming I know! I understand! Let's hold each other and cry and mourn! But all he could say was a stupid I'm sorry. A stupid fucking I'm sorry. 

 

Lance shrugged. “Yeah, he had just been accepted into Yale, which sucks. And my poor mom, burying a kid… It was all hell, still is hell.” 

“I'm sorry…”

 

“The little a ones don't understand where he went… They keep asking for him back.” Lance started shaking, and no matter how badly Keith wanted to hold him all that came out was I'm sorry. 

 

“Why’s he sleeping? They would ask at the funeral. Do you know how heartbreaking that is?! Lily, lily was so young. She’ll never get to know him.”

 

I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so sorry Lance. 

 

“And I wish-” the bell rang, interrupting lance’s thoughts, and Shiro pushed past Matt to squish him in a hug. 

 

“Have you talked to an adult about any of this?” The older man asked in a whisper, and Keith knew he wasn't meant to hear this but, couldn't move. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. 

 

“Haha, no. We can't afford anyone.” Lance wiped away his tears bitterly. 

 

“School counselors.” Shiro replied simply. “I’ll bring you to meet mine okay? She’s really nice.” Lance nodded, shaking hard. When had he started shaking? Keith had been so caught up in his own thoughts, tangled in his i’m sorry’s that he didn't realize. Shiro hugged him again. “Jesus fucking Christ Lance, you can't just hide your emotions like this.”

 

Keith felt like an intruder. Like the new kid. And he hated it so so much. Taking a deep breathe he stood up, hands clenched into fists at his sides, trying to stop himself from shaking like lance. You have no right. He told himself, taking a step back and closer to Matt, who watched the whole thing much like he had. 

 

“It's what I'm best at.” Lance joked, smiling and Keith sighed. There was the Lance he was use to. The Lance who joked, and smiled at everything. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, just talk to me next time.” Shiro ruffled his hair, shaking his head. “Now get to the bus.” Lance’s blue eye’s widened like saucers. 

 

“Shit!” He swore, causing Allura to glance over at him with worry. “Luciel was suppose to drive me home!” He looked to the clocked hanging on the wall and shook his head, filling his cheeks with air and blowing it out. “She must have left by now… she uses the back parking lot.” Looking up at shiro with the best puppy eyes he could muster, Lance then asked. “Could you drive me home?” 

 

Shiro frowned, dark eyes skimming over Lance’s face. He pulled off quite the convincing argument with just eyes bright blue eyes and wavering bottom lip. “Shit, sorry Lance, I have work.” Lance quickly turned his charm to Matt, who just laughed. 

 

“Kid I ain't got a car.” He said apologetically. “And you're gonna miss your bus if you don't hurry up.”

 

Lance groaned, dropping his act as well as dropping his hands to his side. “I don't even know what bus I'm on!”

 

“Take my bus home with me!” Keith blurted out, not thinking straight. Lance seemed to have that effect on him, make him forget to think before he spoke, which his mom had engraved into his brain. People have feelings, she would say as they ate dinner together. You need to think before you speak, you might hurt someone. Keith would nod, wanting to make his mom happy, but never really listened to her. 

 

Keith missed the glance Shiro and Matt shared, caught up in explaining himself. “I mean, you took me home so late last night, it's the least I could do, I-I'm sure my dad could give you a ride home.” He wasn't sure. He didn't even know if his dad’s car worked. 

 

Lance brightened. “You're the best Keith!” He cheered, grabbing his book bag from the floor and scooping it into his arms, heading to the bus port. Shiro smirked at the smaller kid, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“You hear that? You're the best.” He nudged him lightly, and Keith blushed. God Shiro was such a dad. The dad he’d never had. Lance was already halfway out the door, stilling singing to himself about what great friends he had, and Jesus fuck, was he doing the dougie? 

 

I really need to rethink this crush. Keith thought to himself. And then it hit him. It hit him harder then the asteroid that killed the dinosaurs, starting as a buzz in his head and quickly traveling to a quake in his fingers. It scared Keith much like a meteor would, sending a chill down his back as he saw his life flash before his eyes. I don't like boys I don't like boys I don't like boys. I don't like asshole boys with nice voices and pretty hair and stupid prettier smiles. 

 

But Keith did. 

 

Keith wanted to help Lance with everything, from homework, to late nights when he couldn't stop looking at old pictures of his brother. 

 

“Keith’s the best, Keith's the best, Keith's the best!”

 

Keith needed to use the restroom. And quickly. He turned to Matt and Shiro, putting on a fake smile, because, hey he was the best. “Where's the nearest bathroom?” He asked, keeping his voice as normal as possible as his heart exploded inside him, pounding. 

 

“Down the hall to the left. Why, you okay Keith?” Matt asked, small hand in Shiro’s, brown eyes soft and worried. 

 

“I'm fine.” He muttered. “Be right back.” Quickly grabbing his bag, Keith ran from the auditorium, ignoring Lance’s questions and went straight into the boys room. 

 

He had never used the bathrooms in school before, and the light shades of blue just screamed gender roles at him, but Keith shook his head and headed to a stall, sitting down on the hard porcelain. It bit into his butt and Keith cradled his book bag to his chest, shaking hard. 

 

Remember Lance is an asshole. An asshole with a sad past, who needs your help, and lots of love. Also remember Lance likes vanilla pudding?! Who even likes vanilla pudding? Apparently very cute, adorable boys that's who. Lance is a pretty, attractive asshole that smells nice and you hate him. Keith took a deep breath. Hate he could deal with. Hate was a less stronger word than love. You hate Lance. Yes Keith hated Lance. He didn't not like him, or love him, he hated him. 

 

All Keith knew was a heteronormative world, of a man and a woman falling in love, having a child, then breaking the child’s heart and tearing the family apart. He didn't believe in love, and he certainly didn't believe in two tenth grade boys being able to be head over heels for each other after two days. How do you even get a crush in two days? He thought to himself bitterly, before remembering he didn't have a crush on Lance. He hated him. Keith Kogane absolutely, 100% hated Lance McLain. 

 

He was about to stand up again, mind made and set when the door to the bathroom opened opened. 

 

“Sen,” someone said, voice deep and threatening. “Make sure no one's in here.”


End file.
